Escarlata Intenso
by Noci-chan
Summary: Una encerrona, una cabaña alejada de todo y un plan para que Edward sucumba a la tentación. ¿Si la persona que amas se decidiera a volverte loco, caerías? HOT Ed x Be ONESHOT


**ESCARLATA INTENSO**

_Esta historia es de alto contenido erótico. Si este material puede ofenderte, por favor, no lo leas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gusta usarles para hacer esas cosas que su dueña, SM, no nos explicó. xD ¡¡ que viva el hot!!_

_-----_

Si dijera que estaba preparado para la visión que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, mentiría descaradamente. Había sido una encerrona, la mayor de la que hubiera sido objeto jamás. Debí sospechar que había algo raro cuando mis hermanos me dijeron que celebrariamos el cumpleaños de Bella en una cabaña alejada. Al principio me sonó totalmente lógico. Un sitio alejado y bonito, una pequeña fiesta privada y toda la familia haciendo algo especial por Bella.

Pero no era verdad.

Estabamos ella y yo, solos, y yo parecía ser el único que no estaba al tanto del plan. Frente a mí, una sonriente Bella me miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Era un brillo que desprendía un calor desconocido. Sonrió nerviosa al darse cuenta de como la miraba, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - pregunté imaginandome la respuesta. -

- Es el regalo que me han dado tus hermanos. -

- ¿En qué consiste exactamente? -

- En dejarnos solos aquí, y en traerte a rastras si intentas huir. -

- Por dios santo, Bella... - el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, no es que lo necesitara para vivir, pero no respirar se me hacía incómodo. Se acercó un par de pasos y sin darme cuenta retrocedí con cada centimetro que recortaba. Era sorprendente, pero de algún modo estaba asustado de esa pequeña, frágil y hormonal humana. Mi autocontrol no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como todos pensaban. Más de una vez había tenido que salir practicamente corriendo de su cuarto cuando entre sueños gemía y se acurrucaba provocadoramente contra mí. Había ocasiones en que había hablado durante esos sueños, y no eran palabras inocentes las que salían de su boca.

- No me has dejado otra salida. - susurró con tímida sensualidad. - Puede que tú tengas un control sobrehumano, pero yo soy una adolescente desbordada por sus hormonas. Además, Alice dice que pasará. No es que me haga demasiada ilusión que lo haya visto, pero siempre es bueno tener al destino de mi parte. -

- No estás siendo racional. Sabes que podría hacerte daño, sabes que no está bien. -

- Sé que no me harás daño, y sé que estará muy muy bien. -

De nuevo avanzó hacia mí, pero yo no pude retroceder más. Mi espalda golpeó una de las paredes y me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. Cerré los ojos y busqué la presencia de mi familia. Ella había dicho que si salía de aquí me traerían a rastras, eso quería decir que estarían relativamente cerca. Respiré hondo y busqué sus mentes en los alrededores.

Ahí estaban.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

_" Sabía que nos buscarías"_ pensó Alice. _" Ni sueñes con estropearselo a Bella, ella necesita que le demuestres cuanto la amas. Los chicos ya saben que estás rebuscando en nuestras mentes en busca de ayuda"_

_" No seas cobarde. Eres un vampiro de ciento siete años, no dejes que tome la iniciativa una chica de dieciocho años" _me animó de manera extraña Jasper.

_" ¡A por ella, chico virgen! " _gritó Emmett entusiasmado. _" Deja el pabellón bien alto. Que no me entere yo que huyes o te llevaré a golpes y te ataré a la cama para que haga lo que quiera contigo."_

_" Sabía que tenía que haber tenido una charla contigo antes de esto" _incluso Rosalie estaba de parte de Bella, no podía creerlo. _" Las chicas nos sentimos heridas si nos rechazan, bueno, supongo que yo lo estaría si alguna vez me hubieran rechazado. Si la haces llorar te colgaré de un árbol... y no quieras saber de que parte serás colgado."_

Supe sin duda alguna que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Me pasaría todo el rato huyendo de una adolescente excitada que contaba con el apoyo de mis cuatro hermanos para mantenerme allí. Aunque ellos estaban alejandose en ese mismo momento para dejarnos algo de intimidad. Genial, yo luchaba por mantenerla a salvo de mi bestia lujuriosa y todos ellos se compinchaban para hacer todo lo contrario.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto? - preguntó repentinamente con los ojos húmedos. Si supiera cuanto me gustaba, si tuviera una minima idea de cuan atractiva y excitante me parecía. La mitad del tiempo tenía que ocupar parte de mi mente en pensamientos puramente cientificos para evitar tirarme sobre ella como un animal en celo. Sin embargo, viendola ahora tan indefensa e insegura ante mí, me hacía desear amarla hasta el último resquicio de mi humanidad. Estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, y eso no era lo que yo deseaba. Si al menos ella me entendiera, si entendiera lo díficil que era para mí verla tan vulnerable, tan deseosa de ser amada, y no poder complacerla...

- No es eso. Sabes que te amo, pero es peligroso. -

- No te estoy preguntando si me amas. Eso lo sé. Te pregunto si te resulto atractiva. ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo por miedo a hacerme daño o porque no te gusto de esa manera? - las lágrimas pugnaban por escaparse de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su voz sonaba totalmente debilitada por la duda.-

- No sabes cuán deseable eres para mí, y no hablo de tu sangre o de tu olor. Si no te pusiera en peligro al amarte de esa manera, hace tiempo que lo habría hecho. -

- Entonces hazlo ahora. Yo confio en ti, y Alice lo vio y dijo que no ocurriría nada malo. ¿No confias en nosotras? -

Sus palabras me hacían dudar. Si Alice lo había visto, es que así pasaría, pero también era cierto que podía cambiar la visión con cualquier nueva decisión que tomara en el transcurso de nuestra entrega. Quizás terminaría matandola la misma noche en que la hiciera mía, no soportaría esa posibilidad, por más nimia que fuera.

Apenas nos separaban unos centimetros, los justos para notar que bajo la bata de seda que ocultaba su cuerpo no había demasiada tela. Imaginaba cuan desesperada y ansiosa debía estar Bella para haber accedido a ponerse esa ropa. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar ropa. Sobre su piel blanca y calida, destacaba la seda azul cielo. Todos sus contornos y curvas se marcaban sinuosas bajo la delicada tela. Era como un preludio tentador de lo que vendría luego, pero yo debía resistirme.

Dio un paso tras otro hasta que la miel de su aliento se arremolinó por mi cara, hasta que su pecho quedó contra el mio, hasta que fui incapaz de resistirme más a sus peticiones silenciosas. Me acerqué hasta que toqué mis labios con los suyos. Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba tocar cada milimetro de su piel de melocotón.

Había perdido el control.

Y lo peor es que no deseaba encontrarlo.

La agarré de la cintura y ella aprovechó mi fuerza para dar un pequeño salto y rodearme la cintura con sus piernas. Me abrasó el cuerpo con el calor de sus venas pulsando contra mi piel. Estaba desatando el infierno en la tierra, y ella ignoraba el peligro que corría al hacerlo. Deslicé las manos por su espalda, bajando hasta encontrar el final de la bata e introduje las manos debajo de la tela. Paré de besarla cuando me di cuenta de mi nuevo descubrimiento. Estaba tocando su ropa interior, solo llevaba eso, y era de encaje.

- Bella, dime que llevas algo más que ropa interior. Dimelo aunque sea mentira. - supliqué con mi último resquicio de autocontrol. Si quería que me detuviera, esta era la última oportunidad. Aunque no podía prometer nada.-

- No, no llevo nada más. - afirmó con la boca pegada a mi oído. Cada palabra burbujeó en los pliegues que llevaban a mi cerebro. Me estaba emborrachando con la miel que destilaba su voz, el alcohol debía ser algo parecido a esto, algo que te hace perder el sentido común y entregarte a tus más bajos instintos.-

- Te dije que me mintieras. -

La apreté contra mí con fuerza y la presión de su cuerpo en mi entrepierna me hizo gemir de manera vergonzosa. Estaba comenzando a excitarme más allá de lo confesable. Casi podía notar el calor de su sexo contra el mio, y eso que aún llevabamos la ropa puesta. Cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos y alejarme de la sensación punzante de placer, la miré a los ojos buscando dudas, pero estaba en algún punto entre el orgullo y la sorpresa. Se apretó un poco más contra mí y de nuevo gemí, aunque esta vez ella se unió a mí con un sonido tremendamente sensual.

- Solo me aseguraba. - ronroneó orgullosa de su efecto sobre mí. -

- Esto está muy mal, muy muy mal. - la voz que salió de mi boca sonó extrañamente ronca y excitada. Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que ella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Una de sus manos abandonó mis hombros y se posicionó en mi nuca para atraerme hacia su boca. Nunca antes su saliva me pareció tan candente, ni tan embriagadora. Su lengua luchaba dominante por entrar en mi boca, acariciaba mis dientes y tomaba el control de mis acciones sin que yo pudiera oponer demasiada resistencia. Este era un lado que no había visto nunca, quizás era la desesperación, quizás las ganas, quizás el deseo o quizás una mezcla de ambas. Fuera lo que fuera había convertido a la tímida Bella Swan en una gata salvaje que se adhería a mi cuerpo con la clara intención de hacerme gemir.

Rápidamente su mano descenció por mi cuello, pasando por mi columna, hasta que llegó al borde de mi camiseta y con un tirón me indicó sus intenciones. Quería quitarme la ropa, y no pensaba esperarse demasiado. Bufé algo molesto al tener que separarme de sus labios, pero con un rápido movimiento, y sin soltarla, me quité la camiseta. Pero no sería el único en perder una prenda. Separé su cuerpo del mio apenas un par de centimetros, los justos para deshacer el nudo del cinturón de la bata y poder deslizarla por sus brazos. En menos de un minuto la visión de su piel nivea adorana solo por el encaje negro me deslumbró. Comenzaba a entender a que se refería cuando decía que yo la deslumbraba a veces.

- Quieres matarme... - la acusé jadeante. -

- Pretendo hacer otras cosas, mucho más placenteras. -

Jugueteé con mis dedos por su columna, bajando y subiendo continuamente hasta alcanzar sus caderas. De nuevo la agarré y con fuerza enterré mi pelvis en el hueco entre sus piernas. Adoraba ese chispazo que me recorría el estomago cuando hacía eso, pero adoraba aún más la manera en que se mordía el labio para evitar gemir. Eso solo me provocaba más, quería penetrarla con fuerza, quería notar lo caliente que era por dentro, lo necesitaba con locura. Sin ropa, sin vergüenza, sin nada más que el placer borrando cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional de mi mente.

Vi la puerta de la habitación por el rabillo del ojo y con pasos torpes me encaminé hacia allí. No es nada fácil andar cuando el amor de tu vida se empeña en arquear las espalda para acariciar tu pecho con sus senos mientras te mordisquea la oreja con lujuria. Eso hace que el cerebro se nuble y sea capaz solo de procesar las imagenes del futuro cercano en que la tendrás desnuda debajo de ti. No puede haber nada mejor que eso. Bueno, si lo hay, estar dentro de ella hasta el límite donde ya no puedes estar más cerca.

- Consideraré todo esto como que el plan ha funcionado. - murmuró de pronto contra mis labios, y entonces me besó de nuevo antes de caer juntos sobre la cama. Me felicité mentalmente por ser capaz de encontrar la cama sin caerme en el proceso. Había sido todo un logro dada mi poca capacidad cerebral.

- Aún no sé como me he dejado convencer. Si algo sale mal me voy a sentir culpable por toda la eternidad. -

- Nada va a pasar. Al menos nada de lo que arrepentirse. - su sonrisa fue amplia y deslumbrante. Era hermosa, mucho más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar. La ropa apenas podía ocultar su asfixiante belleza, pero de algún modo mantenía oculta una maravilla que haría a los hombres arrodillarse extasiados. Aproveché la repentina oportunidad de separarme, dejandola tumbada y expuesta sobre la cama, para desabrocharme los vaqueros y tirarlos a un lado. No iba a perder tiempo con la ropa, cuanta menos hubiera, menos tiempo necesitaría separarme de ella para quitarmela.

- Ahora mismo me da igual todo. Solo quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo, ahora mismo... -

Fue la primera vez que vi el rubor adornando sus mejillas. Hasta ahora no se había sonrojado ni una sola vez, solo sonreía pícaramente mientras me tentaba hasta que caí en sus embrujos. No era rival para ella, ni siquiera creo haber puesto mucho empeño en serlo.

Me deslicé sobre ella sin aplastarla, dejando que de nuevo su piel rozara la mia con cada respiración. Me encantaba notar el calor de su cuerpo, conseguía entibiar el mio con solo unos minutos de contacto. Nos besamos de nuevo y aproveché su aparente desconcentración para sorprenderla. Moví rápidamente una mano y la coloqué sobre su pecho. Debajo de la tela de su sujetador, la piel era suave como el polvo de arroz. Deslicé los dedos hasta tocar la rugosidad de su pezón y le pellizqué con suavidad.

- Ah... - jadeó con una fuerza descontrolada. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba conseguir mis objetivos, y el que tenía ahora era hacer que se retorciera de placer. Sería mi pequeña venganza por la encerrona.

Extendí de nuevo la palma para poder abarcar todo su pecho y masajearlo con delicadeza. Gemía con suavidad con cada movimiento, pero el volumen de su voz aumentaba cuando yo ejercía un poco más de fuerza. De vez en cuando debía hacer algo que realmente la volvía loca, pues no solo gemía con la fuerza de un grito, sino que me agarraba del pelo y me atraía hacia ella para enterrar sus labios contra los mios. Me encantaba verla así, sería un nuevo placer en mi lista de cosas descubiertas gracias a ella.

- Edward... - ronroneó -

Me besó de nuevo y fui yo quien gimió esta vez. Su mano se deslizó por mi pecho, recorriendo un camino delicado entre nosotros, pero no fue delicadeza lo que noté cuando acarició mi pene con decisión. Un movimiento fuerte de arriba a abajo y un gruñido gutural salió de mi pecho para estallar en las paredes de la habitación.

- Bella... -

Me quedé tan bloqueado y tan extasiado que no fui capaz de notar en que momento nos giramos y fue ella la que estuvo sobre mí. No me di cuenta hasta que noté como se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí, justo sobre mi creciente erección. El contacto de su cuerpo contra mi pene solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran, estaba apunto de volverme loco de desesperación, y entonces no quedaría nada de caballero en mi interior. Le arrancaría la poca tela que llevaba encima y entraría en su interior sin más espera. Solo podía pensar en eso, en notar su fluída calidez a mi alrededor, en moverme una y otra vez de dentro a fuera y dejarme llevar. Si no fuera porque necesitaba controlarme, si no fuera por mi miedo a la bestia de mi interior, me dejaría llevar, pero no podía hacerlo. Ese miedo tenía una ventaja, podría centrarme un rato más en darle placer a ella.

La rodeé con mis brazos, pero no fue para darle un abrazo. Mis dedos encontraron el cierre del sujetador, jugué unos segundos con él y la tela cayó pesadamente sobre mi vientre, dejandola un poco más expuesta. Sus pechos eran blancos y aterciopelados, salvo por un pequeño circulo rosado que parecía llamarme a gritos. Aproveché la posición de mis manos y la atraje hacia mí. La tenía a escasos centimetros, olía la excitación y el calor en su piel, ese olor era mucho más tentador que el de su sangre. No era eso lo que deseaba ahora, era su cuerpo. Contra el mio, alrededor del mio, debajo de mí, encima de mí... en cualquier lado mientras fuera cerca.

Enterré la cara entre sus pechos y dejé pequeños besos por la tierna piel. Su risa voló por la habitación hasta llegar a mis oídos. Un nuevo dato para apuntar, Bella tenía cosquillas en la piel entre sus senos. Interesante. Saqué la lengua con lentitud y dibujé caminos de rectas y curvas, tenía sabor a dulce y a picante, sabía a deseo y a amor. Moví la punta de mi lengua húmeda por los contornos rosa, hasta llegar a la pequeña protuberancia que se endurecía bajo mi toque. Su pezón se contrajo rápidamente en cuanto succioné un par de veces.

Se retorció un par de veces, arqueandose y temblado sobre mí. Sus movimientos podrucían una nueva fricción de su sexo contra el mio, creando una imagen vivida de lo que era el comienzo de la unión. Cada vez que temblaba ambos gemiamos, jadeabamos y susurrabamos el nombre del otro. Estaba seguro de que podía notar mi dureza bajo ella, y eso parecía gustarle, pues no hacía otra cosa que restregarse contra ella como un animal en celo. Me encantaba verla de esa manera, era como un nuevo lado oscuro con el que poder disfrutar cuando la timidez la abandonaba. Se convertía en otra persona bajo el hechizo de la lujuria.

De nuevo giramos para cambiar las posiciones, volví a mi posición inicial. Estando encima yo podía cruzar una nueva barrera. Paseé la lengua desde un punto entre sus pechos para bajar despacio hasta su ombligo. Metí la lengua allí y una nueva oleada de risas nerviosas inundó el aire. También tenía cosquillas allí, me gustaban estas sorpresas. Abandoné mi divertida posición y bajé otro poco hasta que me topé con el comienzo de su ropa interior. La aparté con un dedo y continué mi camino húmedo hasta el hueso de su cadera. Froté la nariz allí maravillado por el olor, comenzaba a oler a mar, a agua y sal. Estaba excitada, estaba húmeda, podía notarlo en su olor. Empujé un poco más y ella se movió para facilitarme la tarea. Un movimiento de caderas, un tirón y su ropa interior acompañaba a su sujetador.

- Eres preciosa. - dije casi sin aliento. Besé su cadera, su ingle y me moví un poco a la izquierda para dejar un beso en su pelvis. Estaba tan cerca que me adormecía el dulce olor de su excitación. Era estupido, pero me sentía orgulloso de provocar aquello. Quería saber si también era dulce sobre mi lengua, acaricié su muslo y ella abrió las piernas de manera involuntaria. Antes de que pudiera quejarse o avergonzarse, me coloqué allí y acaricié su clitoris con la lengua. No podría describir el sonido que salió de su boca. Fue algo entre un quejido de placer y un gemido ahogado. Volví a repetirlo una vez más y otra, y otra, y una de las veces gritó mi nombre con fuerza. Si mis hermanos siguieran donde estaban antes, la hubieran oído claramente. - Sabes a calor y a sol. - dije mientras me movía sobre ella para besarla. La vi haciendo un intento de quejarse por mis palabras, pero la silencie con mi boca.

Nuestros cuerpos se sacudían agitados por las respiraciones entrecortadas. Jadeabamos sin tocarnos siquiera, estabamos demasiado excitados para ser capaces de respirar con normalidad. Me tumbé un poco más sobre ella, dejando que algo más de mi peso presionara su cuerpo, permitiendo que notara una vez más cuanto me excitaba.

Abrió los ojos para mirarme, la dulzura y el amor brillaban en sus iris marrones. Sus dedos serpenteaban sobre la piel fría de mi espalda, bajando y bajando de manera enloquecedora con formas sinuosas. Encendía el fuego en cada célula que tocaba, me quemaba en el pecho y me dejaba sin aliento. Cuando noté como tiraba de mi ropa interior supe que se acercaba el momento que tanto deseaba, y no era yo el único que se sentía así. Me moví con cuidado de no aplastarla, pero sin alejarme lo demasiado para que su calor me abandonara. Ya no había nada de tela en nuestros cuerpos, nos tocabamos sin barreras, nos amabamos sin miedos.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, dispuesto a prolongar el momento. Nos quedamos unidos, sintiendo la piel ardiente del otro, sin entrar aún en su interior. Necesitaba besarla una vez más, notar su saliva mezclarse con la mia para crear un nuevo sabor. Quería saber que estaba segura de entregarse a mí, al monstruo que había tomado su vida hasta acapararla por completo. Su beso fue como un semáforo en verde, me daba permiso para hacer con ella lo que deseara, me dejaba actuar con libertad.

- Te quiero tanto... - afirmé contra su boca. -

- Te quiero, Edward. Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte.-

- Me hago una idea. Debes amarme mucho para entregarte a alguien como yo. - me tomó el rostro entre sus manos para hablarme con una seriedad que no parecía razonable para este momento. Yo apenas era capaz de contruir frases completas sin pensar entre cada palabra cuando deseaba hacerla mia por completo. -

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres a quien más amo, y la única persona a quien deseo entregarme. Creo que hoy lo he demostrado de sobra. -

- Te amo. -

Tanteé su cuerpo con mis dedos, acariciando los pliegues de su sexo para darle placer. Adoraba el sonido de sus gemidos en mis oídos, amaba como ponía los ojos en blanco cuando el placer era demasiado intenso para aguantarlo en calma, me entusiasmaba notarla temblar bajo mi cuerpo. Deslicé los dedos una y otra vez, temblando con ella cada vez que lo hacía. Me excitaba solo el hecho de verla tan expuesta y derretida.

- Edward, por favor... - gimió. - ... te necesito. -

No necesitaba que me lo pidiera, lo llevaba deseando desde el primer segundo en que toqué su piel. Me moví solo un poco, lo justo para notar su húmedad torrida dandome la bienvenida, un empujón suave y ya estaba. Su interior era muchisimo más suave y caliente de lo que pudiera haber imaginado en mi más vivida fantasía, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora. Su cuerpo se había tensado, y el olor metalico que llegó a mi nariz me indicó que acababa de romper la última barrera.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare? - pregunté horrorizado por la manera en que temblaba.-

- Estoy... estoy bien. Solo dame un segundo. - cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Me sentía mal, me sentía una bestia en celo. Yo solo quería moverme dentro de ella como un loco y mientras, ella sentía dolor, pero eso no eliminaba mi deseo. Si me pidiera que parara, lo haría, pero me costaría mucho más esfuerzo que aguantar el deseo de su sangre. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió con dulzura.- Ya... -

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Ya estás pensando que has hecho algo malo, ¿verdad? - su sonrisa se ensanchó y me acarición la mejilla. - Soy una chica, soy humana y es mi primera vez, se supone que tiene que ser así. -

- Supongo que sí. - dije sin estar del todo seguro. - Si te duele dimelo. -

Me moví con suavidad y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo. Sin embargo, me sonreía y gemía. Con cada movimiento, la tensión se aligeró más y más hasta desaparecer por completo. Cuando su dolor se esfumó, mi preocupación también y solo el placer quedó en nuestros cuerpos. La besaba, la acariciaba y me movía una y otra vez en su interior.

Dentro y fuera.

Dentro y fuera.

Cada vez que entraba el calor me quemaba, cuando salía solo deseaba volver a su interior. Me movía con frenesí, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se friccionaban. En mi estomago se formó un nudo que se apretaba con cada embestida, una sensación punzante y electrizante que lo recorría todo y lo quemaba todo. Estaba tan excitado y a la vez deseaba tanto terminar... me volvía loco de placer, me devoraba la sensación de plenitud.

- Ahhh... - ronroneó arqueando su espalda hasta aplastar su pecho contra el mio. Note algo en su interior temblar, de pronto el calor fue incluso más abrasador y ese fuego me devoró por completo. Temblé en una sacudida descontrolada y me tiré sobre ella para besarla con una repentina necesidad de sus labios.

Una vez más.

Una embestida más.

Un escalofrío más.

Y los dos nos dejamos caer sin más energía. Algo dentro de mí se había desatado furioso y placentero, un placer que nunca antes conocí. Era desconocido, era intenso y era carnal hasta lo pecaminoso. Enterré la cara en su cuello, posando los labios inmoviles en su piel a modo de beso interminable.

- Gracias por ... rendirte. - dijo con voz entrecortada. - A decir verdad ... Alice no había visto ... nada. -

Debería haberme enfadado, debería haberle gritado lo peligroso que había sido esto, pero sorprendentemente fue fácil. Mi amor por ella conseguía contener a la bestia en un jaula de la que era imposible escaparse, mi deseo por su cuerpo fue sin duda superior al deseo por su sangre. La había amado, habíamos hecho el amor y nadie salió herido.

- Te quiero, aunque seas una mentirosa. -

Su risa me pareció nueva y fresca, un sonido diferente a todos los anteriores que hubiera oído saliendo de su boca. Esa era la risa de una mujer plena y feliz. Quizás dentro de un rato la razón volvería a mi mente y me daría cuenta de que fue un riesgo innecesario, pero ya no importaba demasiado. El futuro había sido convertido en presente, las dudas se despejaron por si solas y el resultado había sido tan maravilloso que ¿quién podría sentirse culpable por esto?

Al amor no tiene lógica. El amor llega, te golpea y hace contigo lo que quiere, tú solo puedes observar deseando que actue como deseas. Humanos o vampiros su poder es el mismo, nada puedes hacer cuando llama a tu puerta y te arrastra a la oscuridad.

Amor, ¿quién diría que es tan poderoso?

**FIN**


End file.
